tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Versatile Genesis Series
Genesis Series Overview The Versatile 190 to 280 are industry leading, full-featured tractors with more than 15 years of field proven performance. 2WD/FWD 190-220 hp - The newly designed Versatile 190 and 220 horsepower models come equipped with a Cummins QSB 6.7 liter engine. This Cummins engine is paired with a partial powershift transmission that can reach road speeds of up to 25 mph. The spacious cab provides a birds-eye-view for all sight lines. Each 190 and 220 model Versatile tractor sports Closed Center Load Sensing hydraulics with a maximum of 30 GPM. 2WD/FWD 250-280 hp - Available with 250 or 280 hp, the Versatile 250 and 280 are powered by the Cummins QSC 8.3L engine that delivers a combination of power, economy and performance. The Cummins QSC engine is matched to a smooth shifting powershift transmission that has 18 forward and 9 reverse speeds with operator programmable features designed to match your work requirements. Finger tip electro-hydraulics with the optional HydraFlow Plus package deliver 55 GPM to meet the demands of modern implements. Engine The Versatile 190-200 and 250-280 are powered by the Cummins QSB 6.7 litre and the QSC 8.3-litre respectively and features the latest in diesel engine technology. Cummins is the exclusive engine supplier across the entire range of Versatile tractors. Engineers from both companies worked together to ensure the integration of the engine with the transmission and electronics. ;Cummins QSB The Cummins QSB 6.7-liter is a market leader in horsepower and torque. This turbocharged engine, with electronic controlled high-pressure common-rail injection, offers smooth power delivery and fast engine response with less vibration. ;Cummins QSC The Cummins QSC 8.3-liter is a market leader in horsepower and torque. This turbocharged engine, with electronic controlled high-pressure common-rail injection, offers smooth power delivery and fast engine response with less vibration. ;Engine Features The engine combines productivity and power with fuel efficiency. Using Cummins advanced in-cylinder technology, the QSB and QSC maintain performance, dependability and durability while operating cleanly and efficiently. Advanced electronics enhance engine performance, with better torque and faster throttle response. The Cummins QSB and the QSC have a history of reliability and durability in the agriculture industry, known for its cold start ability and smooth operation, including less engine noise and vibration which means less operator fatigue. Transmission Geared for peak operation in the field, the 18-speed full powershift transmission includes the features that farmers want from a tractor in this class. Upshifting and downshifting is as easy as a flick of the wrist with the bump-shift lever. The optional left-hand shuttle shift makes changing gears even easier, particularly when the tractor is equipped with a front-end loader. The Versatile 250 and 280 are equipped with an 18 x 9 full powershift transmission. An innovative design that features large helical cut case hardened gears on roller bearings ensures the assembly is durable, smooth and quiet. Hydraulics Modern implements require more flow from the hydraulic system, constant speed from the power take-off and load-bearing capacity at the drawbar. The Versatile 250 and 280 have been designed to handle these rigorous demands. ;Electro-Hydraulics The closed center load sensing hydraulic system provides ample capacity for implements that demand high hydraulic flow by providing pressure and flow on demand. When no hydraulic power is required, the system goes into low-pressure standby to conserve energy, providing more power at the drawbar. Electro-hydraulics are standard and are ergonomically designed for both comfort and convenience. Finger-tip controls manage the hydraulic functions and hydraulic flow is increased or decreased by rotary thumb wheels. The Versatile 250 and 280 have a total hydraulic flow of 30 GPM (114 L/min), or 55 GPM (208 L/min) with the optional HydraFlow Plus hydraulic system. Three remote valves are standard and a fourth remote valve is optional. Axles/Drawbar Versatile 250 to 280 with front-wheel assist are available with an optional UltraSteer front axle for a sharper turning radius that increases productivity. The heavy-duty cast iron rear axle housing with a massive crown and pinion gear set, drive a heavy-duty inboard planetary axle. This gives speed reduction from the transmission to the ground. ;UltraSteer The UltraSteer front axle improves turning radius and manoeuvrability for better efficiency and less wasted time. Add the optional traction control system (TCS), with front differential locks to make this tractor a real workhorse in the field. All TCS models can be ordered with optional front duals for increased traction and flotation. Cab Farmers will recognize the cab, which is still one of the best in class. Ergonomically designed, the console is uncluttered and easy to use. The dash is straightforward, making it easy to check vital information at a glance. Dual access doors, a comfortable air-ride seat, and tilt and telescoping steering complete the interior package. Two doors access the clean, quiet and ergonomically correct cab interior. The cab is designed for excellent visibility to all interior and exterior tractor functions. An efficient climate control system keeps the operator environment clean and dust free. The adjustable side console moves forward and backward with the touch of a button so the shift lever, throttle, hydraulics and 3-point hitch controls are in the perfect position. A full length, vertically-mounted grab bar and inside door grab bar, provide extra convenience and safety when entering or exiting the cab. The door-mounted grab bars also make it easy to open or close the door from the seat. A tilt / telescopic steering control is standard equipment on all Versatile tractors. A gas cylinder gently raises the steering column to the uppermost position when the lock is released, leaving a wide space between the steering column and seat for easy entry and exit. Service There are never enough hours in the day and every minute counts. That’s why all Versatile tractors are designed with easy serviceability in mind. Routine service can extend the life of your tractor, minimize downtime and lower your operating costs. Versatile factory trained dealer service technicians are up to date with the latest repair technology. Efficient troubleshooting by trained professionals provides timely service support that minimizes your downtime. Engine oil and coolant filters are easily accessible on the right side of the engine. Both filters are vertically mounted spin-on type for quick, clean service. The large, standard fuel tanks hold a total of 110 gallons of fuel. This large fuel capacity provides long hours of hard working performance between refuelings. Both tanks fill from one location just in front of the cab on the left side of the tractor. The big, dual-element air filter is mounted above the engine and is easy to reach. An aspirated precleaner in front of the air-cleaner housing extends service intervals of the filter in even the dirtiest conditions. Specification details required See also * List of Types of Agricultural Machinery References / sources External links official web site Category:Agricultural machinery Category:Versatile